


Want, Need, Can Not Have

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Latino Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Want, Need, Can Not Have

The smell of cigarette smoke emanated from him and it was almost intoxicating. She sat on the other end of the table and stared across it at him. She had done this many times before, where they would meet up. She didn't know why she kept doing it, because he was seeing someone else. He said he was going to leave her, but he hadn't gotten around to it. Being the other woman was new to her, but she had to admit she got a thrill from it. She got a huge thrill from it. It turned her on to know she might get caught, that his girlfriend might walk in and find them, in the bed they shared, his cock pounding into her. It made her wet just thinking of it. She tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for him to acknowledge that she was there. That's what they always did. She sat across from him at the table, and she waited. Waited for him to realize she was there, ready and waiting for him. She reached over and stole a cigarette from his pack and lit it up, taking a drag with a smug look on his face. It always took him forever to realize she was there. She always came in quietly (in case his girlfriend was there), looked around slowly, snuck around the house like a ninja, thinking of her excuse, her reason for why she was there. She knew she needed an excuse, a good one, in case the girlfriend asked.

"Alecia," his voice was husky, the result of the cigarettes. He snuffed his out and walked over to her side of the table, rubbing her shoulders, "I missed you."

"Alexander," she replied with a moan as he unwound a knot in her shoulder, "I missed you too." She always missed him. She missed him a lot. Dare she say it, she was falling in love with him. But she couldn't get too close, not until she knew his girlfriend was gone.

"She's out of town all week," he whispered into her ear. "On a business trip. So glad to have her gone." He reached in front of her and took her hands, pulling her up to her feet and greeting her properly with a kiss.

She put her own cigarette our and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into it afterward. She didn't want to think of them as having a purely sexual relationship, but she knew that at this point that was what they were. Fucking for fucking's sake. But someday in the future, maybe they could have something. She could only hope.

He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. This is how they always did this. The quick, almost formal greeting, the hello kiss, and then right to the bedroom. It was a routine they had perfected time and time again.

Once in the bedroom, it was no holds barred. He kissed her harshly, with an urgency that only she knew. It was always like that, it was the game that they played. He pushed her onto the bed, making sure her legs were spread just enough that he could slip his hand up her skirt, cup her wet pussy with his hand through her silk panties. She purposely wore silk panties when she went to see him, it was her signature for him. And only him. No one else she had ever slept with got to see the silk. And she leaned back, spread her legs more, moaned his name and got wetter. That is what they did. Then he rubbed a cameltoe into those silk panties as he was looking for her clit, and she looked over, at his hardening cock waiting for release, bulging in his jeans waiting for the right moment where it could be released and have some fun. She moaned loudly when he would finally find her clit through those silk panties, it never took him long to find it. She closed her eyes as he kept going at the sweet assult, getting lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of what sex would be like for them if things were different. If she was his girlfriend, would he be sweeter? Would his touches be softer? Would he kiss her more, whisper into her ear more? And would the whispers be softer, not with the passion and urgency, the hissing and "Fuck, Lecia" that his whispers now have?

She was pulled from her thoughts by him needing her to lift her legs up so he could remove his panties from her. He then undid his pants and belt buckle, his cock standing at attention waiting to play. She moaned at the sight, she always did. He was beautiful and gorgeous and simply perfect and just her type. Like clockwork, she reached for a condom from the pack in the top drawer of his nightstand (it was a good thing he was just dating someone and not, like, married to her or something, cause then she could never question why he had condoms in his nightstand if she came across them, if she didn't already know where they were). He slipped the condom on and thrust inside her, all the way in one shot. It was one of the way she liked it, and the only way he would do it to her. She put her hands on his shoulders and fought the urge to pull him close. To make sure she didn't, she put her hands on his ass instead, pushing his cock in deeper, moaning when he moaned. She moved with him, making sure he felt just as good as she did. They found a rhythm. The same rhythm they always had. She could feel both their bodies tensing up as their orgasms approached. She tried to prolong it, tried to prolong the time they had together, but it was never enough. She always came too quickly for her liking. She came first, then he came into the condom right after her.

He pulled out of her and threw the condom in the trash. She got herself put back together and made plans with him to do this again the day after tomorrow and left, never with a kiss goodbye. Though someday, maybe. When things were different for them.


End file.
